Talk:SummerClan
Archives : Archive I MCA? Does SummerClan need a MCA? ;3 [[User:..Tiny|''' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 17:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I think Pikepelt will choose one in his own time. 17:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Then, anyway, could I join with Sweetkit - a small pure white she-kit with blue eyes. [[User:..Tiny|' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 17:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can. 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yay! [[User:..Tiny|' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually, regarding the MCA- I don't recall ever in the series when the medicine cat chose his or her own apprentice. (Not including Yellowfang, in some cases.) It was the cat's desire, in most cases, to become a medicine cat, as they usually showed a desire for it. My point is, medicine cats don't usually choose their apprentice, the apprentice chooses that 'career' to say? 19:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I did have a plan to kill Pikepelt in Whodunnit with no apprentice. So I was planning not to give her one in the first place :/. 20:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) So... who will be MC after that? How will they decide it? (Is Silentspark still alive?!) ' Tiny Talk | Instagram' 16:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) -very late- Maybe... some kit wants to become MC and s/he's taught by MCs of the other clans? If so... could I become the MCA? 19:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm certain it would be the same case as Windfeather and Daisyclaw; the medicine cat dies, and they have no apprentice, so StarClan calls down onto a certain cat cat (It doesn't ''have to be a kit) to take the role of the medicine cat, like in that Code story (just with the deputy/leader xD), but is trained by either a) the Clan medicine cats or b) StarClan. ouo 19:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Who would be that cat? 18:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well if so I offer Risingpaw. Patchy Request Name: Ripplecloud Description: Mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes. LLama Yay?!Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 14:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) May i JOin? Brightpatch (talk) 18:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 19:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Can i join as Brighttail?Brightpatch (talk) 21:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey! I used to rp a lot on Cats of the Clans Wiki and some others but I stopped... Well I want to start again and I really like the setup you guys have on this wiki! I would like to start roleplaying again, I've missed it... Well here it goes! :D Name: Moonkit Description: White and gray mottled male with dark blue eyes. I know he doesn't have any parents but is it okay if you like found him out in the forest of something like that? Thanks c: Drew 03:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course! Make his page, and add him into the allegiances! 10:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Where should I put him under..? Because he doesn't have a queen to take care of him.. I could wait for a queen to give birth..? Also what should I name the page because there is already two Moonkit's.. I thought I checked but not very well... Is Moonkit (SC) okay..? Idk lol Drew 13:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I make a cat named Rainkit, a silver orphan three-moon-old she-kit with stunning blue eyes? Servalleap (talk) 20:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 20:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can I please make Windsong, an intelligent golden yellow tom with golden brown stripes on his back and has vivid blue eyes? May I also make Petalfang, small, beautiful but fierce black she-cat with blue eys and unusually long front teeth? May I make one more, Acornfrost, a grey Tom with brown eyes and dark blue stripes? They all depend on eachother for a story line because Windsong and Petalfang are brother and sister, Windsong and Acornfrost are best friends and Petalfang and Acornfrost are mates. --Wotto3577 (talk) 19:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Joining Hey, could I join? If so, it'd be with a warrior; Magpiefeather - a black-gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes 01:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes you may~ 01:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Um, i was wondering (im new btw) if i could make a cat. I'll make it a warrior... Shockfeather - sleek ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white locket. ShockThePotato (talk) 19:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure! 19:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Can I join? Hi, can Timberpaw join? - A brown tabby tom with green eyes. :) Littlewild66 (talk) 00:01, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 02:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Rejoin Songbreeze was a Summerclan cat but was given to adoption so I adopted her and I want her to rejoin Summerclan and start anew as a kit (Songkit) ♥Dove's song♥ Sure thing! -- 19:42, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Join? Can I be an apprentice, Larkpaw, a grey tom with yellow eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ — 06:09 Tue Mar 25 Another cat Can I make Mallowpool, a golden brown she cat with amber eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep, be sure to add her and make her a page. 02:23, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Leadership So, I am simply just curious to the leadership at the moment. I know we all have lives outside of the wiki, but we know that Cryp has been inactive at current times. And, from memory high ranks have to be somewhat active, and its been a little over three months since Cricketstar was last roleplayed, and Magpiestep has begun doing a lot of the work. So what will happen? I know the wiki hasn't been overly active as of late, but this is a little ridiculous to a degree. What would be a suitable way to move around this? — 21:43 Fri Apr 11 I think Cormorant should lead, after all, SuC is a bit hectic right now, and they need a good leader. And Basil, I would like, should live longer (SprC) because Honeypaw isn't ready. 00:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) So, where will this go? Like as in, if this is going ahead or we simply wait a while longer, (though I believe it has been long enough)? If so, will a leadership ceremony be held and all the other components that go along with this sort of stuff? — 06:10 Tue Apr 15 join? Could I join as Duskheart, a black and white tom with green eyes. Mitchers (talk) 02:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Yep, be sure to add him! 02:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Join again Can I join with Badgernose, a black and white tom with yellow eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 03:57, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Yep, add him in and create his page! 22:28, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Join Please Can I join with Herbkit? He's a amber tom whith a white splotches on his fur, And he has the deepest blue eyes you have ever seen. And can he be an orphan? Rapid.wabash (talk) Yeah, add him in and create his page! (Sounds a bit like Rainingflame, but please don't use her picture, I edited it myself and it took be quite some time to add those patches) Welcome to the wiki! 14:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Join Request Thingy Mabobber Ah, pretty sure I have to come around here to rejoin clan life so yay :3 Any way, I have been working on cat named Clearpaw, an ex-loner who used to be called Clearview. I was hoping to put this little newbie apprentice into clan life :3 Name: Clearpaw Appearance: Pure white she-cat with bright, vibrant blue eyes So... ya :3 Hope you all approve! Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 16:07, July 11, 2014 (UTC) *Raises Hand* I approve! :D (She can be BFFS with Burningflame?) 16:42, July 11, 2014 (UTC) An old user returns - Join Request :3 Wow it's been maybe two years since I last came on this site. I'm one of the "old" users from before and I'm feeling nostalgia recalling the memories and friends I had. Though I know there are a whole new clan of cats/users, I'm happy this place evolved from a little bud of life into a blooming garden. Well I kinda miss roleplaying and I may be a bit rusty but may I join? Name: Rushwhisper (meh, is it a weird name?) Description: Black tabby cat with amber-red eyes. Well, I just want to roleplay again as a past time so I won't be on here 24/7. And not having a laptop/PC (*gasp* "Who doesn't own a laptop/PC?!" Well I don't. õ~õ) restricts me from going on here frequently. How am I writng this message you may wonder? I am currently using my cousin's iPad and I have a smartphone so yeah I can use those to roleplay here and there. Mm, I see some old friends of mine are still here and you might remember me or maybe not, I may not have made a big impression on you to make you still remember me two years later. But this is my new account and I kinda wanna make you guys guess who I am. :3 I was the girl who used a kindlefire to roleplay and my old kitty used to be in this clan and had "Fire" in her name. That also was what you guys called me by. Teehee. Hope you can recall me, if not thats ok, its been two years anyways. :P Bleh, I write a lot unlike the other join requests. The Inspiration (talk) 21:04, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I think I remember you, haha... but I'll wait until I catch you in the chat sometime to make any guesses. :) Either way, welcome back, and feel free to add your cat in! 21:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I Join? Hello, I am Ballono. I would like to join SummerClan. Name: Littlekit Description: A kind, friendly, blue kit. --Ballono (Be sure to add your sig) Approved! Add him/her in (Using Template:A) and create his/her page. 00:57, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Join Maybe? c: Could I join with.. Frostleaf, a pure white she-cat with one blind eye, and one green eye. She's also the reincarnation of Whisp. c: Razor.paws (talk) 13:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Of course. Go ahead and add her in. 13:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I changed Frostleaf's appearance a bit, sorry but may I also add Gatorjaw? A handsome short-furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes? Thanks c: This means WAR 01:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yup. 01:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) may I join~? :3 hi~ may I join with Ravenpaw, a black tom with pale-green eyes and white eartips? c: ~ Phoenix Flight Yep, create his page and add him to the allegiance! Welcome to the wiki, and ask people if you need help! =) 23:13, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Join Request? c: I would like to join with Sundapple? She is a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, with dark blue eyes. thanks :3 and is it okay if I make her character page tomorrow? I dunt have time today Dx Shoot for the moon Even if you miss you'll land among the stars. 00:17, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah (you don't have to totally fill it out yet), add her to the allegiance. 00:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Join? Just gonna make a cat for each clan, I think. Pureheart- Fluffy, dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Warrior. 17:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Add her in and make her page. 17:46, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Huehuehue Join? Hayo could I join again with Dawnfire? A pure white she-cat with blue eyes (may be changed) This means WAR 17:48, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yep 17:51, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Join - Ripplesky Light gray tom with darker markings, handsome blue eyes. Thanks. 04:05, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can ouo. 05:52 Sun Sep 7 Join Can I join with my cats Drizzlepetal, Hazyflight and Rayskit? Hazyflight is a pale brown and white warrior, Drizzlepetal is a grey mottled queen and Rayskit is a yellow-brown she-cat. Sorrelclaw (talk) 19:58, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Quite a list! x3 Course you can, add'em in and create their pages! Don't forget the templates! ;) 20:47, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Join Can I join w/ Goldenmoon (SuC) 23:47, 10/29/2014 Yus. 00:26, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Echopaw and wolfpaw's Mentor Who could mentor these two? Patch (talk) 18:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Join? Can I join with Risingpaw? A thick-furred black she-cat with one ginger ear and green eyes. Can her mentor be Goldenmoon? Patch Hello frands c: Yus I would like to add to more cats to this lovely clan. Littleblaze, a small ginger she cat with darker tabby stripes and Stagleap, a handsome golden brown tom. This means WAR 14:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure i'll add them in. 17:37, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Join May I join in as Brackensky, a queen with two kits, Autumnpaw and Stormkit? She has a sister called Dapplewing. Brackensky is a golden and brown she cat, Autumnpaw is a ginger tabby and Stormkit is grey. Dapplewing looks exactly like Brackensky. ~ Burntclaw Yolo ♫ ♪ 04:31, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Yep, add them in and create their pages! 18:02, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Join Request (huehue this is razor im the ghost of jacey's computer) Ok xD Sandfeather, tom, light ginger tabby with white tip tail and amber eyes joining in as warrior JaceyRae (talk) 02:27, February 9, 2015 (UTC) go ahead. 02:44 Mon Feb 9 Join Can I join with Ryeleaf, a cream tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes; and Garlicpelt, a white tom with a black patches and green eyes. Teufels soldat (talk) 06:04, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Join? Hello! Can I join as Breezefeather: A pale brown she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle and paws. Thanks!! 20:58, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Of course! Just add her to the page (and make sure to use the correct template please!) 21:38, 02/23/2015 add 'em in Stormpaw - blue-grey tom with ragged fur and green eyes, apprentice to Owleye - light brown and white tom with yellow eyes 02:49 Fri Mar 6 ye 22:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Join? I would like to join with my loner, Quail. I have who the mentor will be worked out. I have the whole entire thing worked out lol Morning Skye (talk) 01:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) sure lmao 01:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) May I join as a cat called Goldenlight?